User blog:DragonKestrel/Banana Fish Ending (My opinion)
This is a Banana Fish ending done by myself of how Banana Fish should've ended, feel free to leave your thoughts on the story down below in the comments on your thoughts about the ending. Enjoy the actual ending of Banana Fish instead of Akimi Yoshida's depiction of the anime and manga. Sing tells Ash about the letter that Eiji instructed him to give to Ash. Ash opens up the letter to find plane tickets to Japan inside. "You have to go, Eiji wants you to go with him to Japan since he's leaving today." Said Sing. "I don't want to make things anymore worse for him when he see's me." Said Ash. "What are you taking about you're his friend, don't you want to..." Ash interrupts Sing. "He doesn't belong in this world, not when there are killings and such around here." Ash yelled. Ash begins crying. "I am wanted by the police for a bunch of reasons for protecting myself and Eiji, and I don't want him to be involved with the situations I dragged him in." Said Ash. Sing looks down at Ash with guilt witnessing Ash crying. "Look if you don't get on that plane, you will never see Eiji again." Said Sing. "And the police won't be able to catch you, you will be safe, and will be able to live the life you have always wanted with Eiji." Said Sing. Ash looks up at Sing, wiping away tears. "Now's your chance, everything will be fine here in America, Alex will be in charge of the gang and you can even contact us whenever you feel, okay." Sing said smiling. "Alright, lead the way." Ash said. Sing smiles with joy as the two head off down the street. Meanwhile at the airport, Eiji looks at the time when the planes will be leaving. "Ten minutes until the plane leaves to Japan", said a lady on the intercom. "Ash where are you?" Said Eiji to himself. "Eiji we better get on the plane before it leaves." Said Shunichi. Bones, Kong, and Alex wave goodbye to Eiji. Eiji waves back at them and begins to roll the wheels on the wheel chair, when he hears a familiar voice. "Eiji!" Yells a voice. Eiji turns his head around and see's nonother than Ash. "Eiji!" Yells Ash while running to him. Eiji stands up from his wheel chair and begins walking. "Ash!" Eiji yells with excitement. "It can't be." Shunichi tells himself. Ash runs to Eiji with such speed that his heart was pounding so hard from running, but he didn't care. "A..." Said Eiji. Ash manages to reach Eiji with his arms wrapped around Eiji's neck and his mouth touching his, eyes closed. Shunichi's jaw begins to drop, along with Bones, Kong, Alex, and Sing's. Eiji couldn't believe what was happening to him. Ash's tongue began to touch Eiji's. Eiji opened his eyes to see Ash in front of him with green eyes of a lynx and beautiful blonde hair the color of the morning sun. Ash and Eiji both let there lips go. Sing stands by Bones, Kong, and Alex laughing happily. "What's so funny?" Said Alex. "Nothing," Said Sing wiping away tears. "It's just that, Ash is now able to live a happy life with the one person he loves the most." Said Sing. "I totally understand how one feels for the other." Said Alex. "Hey Alex, I bet there's someone you love too." Said Bones while kissing his stuffed crocodile. Alex begins to blush a little. "Why you, I definitely love someone and it's definitely not you, you wierdo." Said Alex while trying to catch Bones. Ash and Eiji both laugh. "Five minutes until the plane leaves for Japan." Said the lady on the intercom. "We got to hurry and give the lady your ticket." Said Eiji grabbing Ash's arm. The lady takes Ash's ticket and tells him that he can go. Ash and Eiji quickly wave goodbye to the others and rushed to the plane with Shunichi. On the plane, Eiji and Ash sit down in there signed seats with Shunichi across from them ready to leave. "I got your letter, it was very touching for you to say those things." Said Ash smiling. "Well, I can't to show you around Japan and Izumo." Said Eiji. "And your kid sister, I bet she's a cutie." Said Ash. "Yeah right, in your dreams." Said Eiji. "Sorry about the kiss, I couldn't help it because I was too excited to see you." Said Ash. Eiji begins to blush. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that as a reaction from you." Said Eiji. Ash and Eiji both laugh with the plane lifting off, leaving America behind them as they fly off into the bright yellow sunset. "Another journey ends and another begins." Said Eiji. The End Category:Blog posts